In order to sufficiently retain a vehicle headlamp assembly, brackets are used to mount the vehicle headlamp assembly directly with a front end module. These brackets help to maintain vehicle headlamp assembly position during an impact event. By tying the vehicle headlamp assembly directly to the front end module of the vehicle, the load generated from the force of the impact event on the headlamp assembly is transferred to the front end module.